Retalliation ch. 2
by LeonKennedy1
Summary: Chapter 2 of the story


The dark, star filled sky faded in as Leon slowly regained consiousness. He heard the sound of what sounded like a pack of dogs running down the street towards him. He froze in fear as the scraping stopped right next to him. His eyes were closed as he heard the growling, and felt the hot beathing on his neck. "As soon as I get my chance, I'll jump up and blow em' all away," he thought to himself. The growling was interupted by a long chain of gun fire. Leon opened his eyes and yelps became frequent for a moment. He looked up to see one running down the street away from him. Leon looked back at the source and there stood a mercenary. "Are you alright?" the mercenary asked. "I'm fine. Who are you?" Leon asked back. My name is Nicholai. I was hired by Umbrella to save any survivors. Leon gave a reassuring look, and felt for his gun, "Is there any way out of here?" Nicholai pointed the large gatling gun at Leon, who was picking up his gun off of the street. "What do you think you are doing?" Nicholai said, as he lifted the gun at Leon.   
"I'm getting my gun. You know, your not the only one who needs a gun around here." Nicholai sneered and he lowered the large gun. "STAAAAAARS!" Leon looked back in horror. "Jesus, is there any way to-" Leon was interupted by the fact that Nicholai was gone. As he looked in all directions around him, he could not see the mercenary anywhere. "Save survivors my ass," Leon said in a sarcastic tone. He turned around and walked down the alley that led to the streets. As he made it to the corner, He was knocked down by what seemed to look like another mercenary running for his life. He turned around to see Leon fallen on the ground. As he brushed his black hair back, he walked to Leon, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, RUN!" he yelled. Leon got up and ran back into the alley that led to the R.P.D.   
He quickly ran to a back door of the police station. As he jerked the door open, he could hear thumps that were quickly gaining on him. The door came to a slam as Nemesis passed the door. Leon was in a cold sweat as he stood by the door with his gun drawn at it. The thumps faded away, and Leon sighed. He lowered his gun and as he turned around, a zombie was carelessley walking down the hall he was in. Leon looked at the barrel of his gun, and reached into his pockets as he counted the amount of ammo he had left. "Eight shots," he mumbled to himself. The zombie dizzily walked towards Leon, and Leon put his gun into the holster. He pushed the zombie away as a bloody, rotten arm hit the floor. Leon quickly jumped back as the zombie fell right after. As a shaken Leon stepped over the zombie, an arm reached up and grabbed his ankle. He fell, and starting kicking at zombie who way climbing up his leg. With a swift kick, the head of the zombie snapped back and disabled it for a second. Leon pulled his foot out of it's reach, and quickly stood up.   
He turned around and started walking to the main hallway. The door was within inches as a loud creak echoed throughout the hall, and triggered a group of moans in a room next the door. Leon bolted for the door. When he reached it he turned the knob shakenly, and it came out of the door into Leon's grip. "Sunuva bitch!" Leon shouted as a zombie's half eaten face emerged out of the room by the door. Leon looked at the zombie, noticing over a dozen behind it. He pounded on the door, and took a couple steps back as another zombie peeked out at him. The zombies were just out of the door when Leon ran full speed, knocking the two zombies down, and went through the door with a loud crash. A very drowzee Leon lifted himself to his knees as he was taken by surprise with a gun to his head. Leon slowly looked up at the person with the gun. "What are you doing here? Are you a survivor?" the person said with an accent. "I am a member of the R.P.D. Yes, I am a survivor. Who are you exactly?" Leon said back. "My name is Carlos, I'm with Umbrella to save any survivors." Carlos lowered the gun from Leon's head. Leon squinted at a symbol next to the Umbrella logo on his vest, "So your a mercenary." Carlos looked down at the symbol and looked back at Leon, "Yeah, so? Look, I'm here to save survivors, not to talk, ok?"   
"Fine, let's just find a way out." Leon stood up and Carlos put his gun in a hidden pocket inside of his vest. They both looked to the left side of the hall they were in and then to the right. "Which way do we go?" "I came from the left side, maybe we shoud go back that way." Carlos, and Leon walked down the left hallway and came to an open door. Carlos was the first to enter as Leon paused in his tracks, "Wait a minute. I've been here before. The next room has that monster in it!" Carlos looked back, "So, your a cop. You've been through this whole station, right?" Leon looked away from Carlos, "Not all of it, this is my first day on the job." Carlos gave an uncertain look, "Hmm, all the professionals die, while a rookie lives. Strange." Leon walked into the room. He quickly looked at the door where he had encountered the two creatures once before. Carlos laid on a set of benches as Leon looked back at him, "I thought you had to rescue survivors?" He lifted his head to look at Leon "Ahh, I'll do it, just lemme get some rest. It'll only be a couple minutes"Where does Umbrella find these morons?They couldn't save themselves, never the less survivors, Leon thought to himself. He walked to the door and looked back at Carlos. He was sound asleep. The door slowly opened as Leon peeked through the crack. It then came to a quick open as Leon looked in horror. The monster that he thought had died from the rocket's explosion- was gone!


End file.
